


Waking The Ghost

by thejokeristhethief



Series: Devils, Gods, and Soulmates [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokeristhethief/pseuds/thejokeristhethief
Summary: In another version of life, North is the CEO of a multi-billion corporation and a pro at mergers. He's ruthless but fair. And he's hopelessly in love with his intern, Washington and married to York. The thing is, this all starts to feel a little familiar. Maybe Wash's theory has some weight after all. If only he could grasp that elusive memory that keeps flitting along the edge of his mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gobsmacked_limbic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobsmacked_limbic/gifts).



> A very belated birthday to Quadruplebacon who wanted office sex. It got a lottle away from me. (10 000 words or so XD).
> 
> For those of you who haven't read the other fics in this series, or have but are confused as to what this has to do with it... I promise you it fits. At the time that I am posting this, there is a missing link. I haven't quite finished the connecting ficlet that explains it all. But I promise, it'll all make sense soon.
> 
> Oh and hey, selfish self promotion over here, but come visit me on tumblr: http://thejokeristhethief.tumblr.com/  
> I take prompts! (And sometimes actually write them XD. I'm so behind.) And if you don't have any requests, I'm always looking for people to chat with. Sometimes writing gets lonely!

The first time Nathaniel “North” Dakota, CEO of Newell Brands Inc., set eyes one David Washington, intern extraordinaire and not-so-temporary Executive Personal Assistant, he knew he was in trouble. There were only two possible reasons for the blonde bombshell being thrust into his life, and he’s still not sure entirely which one is true. Either he’s recently done something so good that he’s earned a reward in the shape of a delectable young intern or, in an entirely more likely scenario, he’s being punished for his wicked ways by having this temptation placed within touching distance. As disciplined as North is, and he prides himself immensely on that aspect of his personality, this forbidden fruit is far too tantalizing to even attempt resisting. Especially when the kid, as the office has so fondly dubbed the 22 year-old, takes every chance to make a pass at him.

It’s not like it would even be a moral issue, as there is nothing against workplace relationships. It’s not like North sleeping with Washington would advance either of their careers. He’s not involved in HR decisions and has always preferred it that way. And Wash has repeatedly insisted that his internship is only for work experience between schooling, so the most sleeping his way up the corporate ladder would provide for him is an excellent letter of reference, which North will happily and honestly supply regardless of whether his dick gets sucked or not. And damn would he like to push his hard cock between those perfect lips and fuck that sinful mouth until he blacks out from pleasure and shoots off down the little tease’s throat.

No, the issue isn’t about work at all. The issue is that North is married. And very happily so, if he does say so himself. Before David Washington appeared in his office wearing a secondhand Armani suit with sleeves a tad too long and shoulders a tad too tight, somehow looking both ridiculously innocent and completely fuckable at the same time, he’d never met another man that could capture his desire like his husband does. It’s getting to the point where North feels like an absolute asshole every night he comes home from the office after some intense fantasizing about bending the youthful intern over his desk and fucking his brains out. Although, he highly doubts York would mind the free show. The brunette is always regaling him with tales of lewd interactions caught on camera at the office. Being the head of security in an office with as many employees as Newell Brand Inc. has certainly provides his lover with endless amounts of entertainment, when his main focus isn’t ‘accompanying’ North to meetings and on business trips. As much as he loves having his husband with him, he still feels that having a security escort is a bit much. But after the incident in Chicago both York and Connie Thibault, a mildly terrifying snip of a woman that happens to be the Director of Human Resources, insist he be accompanied at all times when handling business outside of the office. He’d stubbornly resisted until Connie pointed out that anyone with him would also be in danger. The paranoia and obsession for his safety has also migrated into his office, with York monitoring him almost every second he’s in there. The man even has an app on his phone to do it, for fuck’s sake.

Of course North will be the first to admit he’s used the knowledge that his lover is always watching him to his advantage more than a few times, jerking off in an obvious fashion for the other man during his rare moments of downtime. York’s always been a bit of a voyeur and recently he’s been more than happy to fulfill some of the brunette’s kinks. Especially with this guilt hanging over his head. Unfortunately, he has yet to come up with an acceptable solution to this little… problem. He’s played with the idea of introducing Wash to his husband, wondering if having the intern meet York face to face would convince the blonde to tone down the flirting. Of course that plan could always come back and bite him in the ass. Wash is a good assistant and he’d hate to have to reassign him if York’s rarely seen jealous streak makes itself known.

Sighing, North pushes his personal issues to the side, focusing on a briefing regarding a potential acquisition. Flipping through it, he makes a few notes in the margins of the report before a paragraph outlining probable issues and points of contention that point out the likelihood of a hostile takeover. Sighing, he reaches over to press the intercom button, wincing when his personal secretary Phyllis answers, confusion tainting her voice. “Sir? It’s 12:30. I was under the impression you had a lunch date with that fine piece of tail you married eighteen months ago?”

“Shit!” His eyes drop down to the clock, wincing when he realizes he’s 15 minutes late for his twice weekly lunch date with the man that holds his heart. “Shit, I completely lost track of time. Phyllis, can you please get Wash to do some research regarding this latest merger proposition. See if he can’t find some way to make it less hostile. I’d rather like to avoid a mess if entirely possible. Smooth transitions are better for business. I’ll be back later than planned. I probably have some groveling to do.”

“Of course, sir.” There’s a clicking of keys as she does something on her end, but before he can hang up, she’s speaking again. “I have it on good authority that Mr. York has been held up dude to a security issue. If you leave now sir, you should be able to beat him to the lobby. I’ve also managed to secure you a table at the French Bistro he loves so much. You have a meeting at 2:30. I’ll inform Washington that you are not to be disturbed until 2:00, and request that he have the meeting briefings double checked.”

“Thank you, Phyllis.” He sighs in relief, tension bleeding out of his shoulders. “What on Earth would I do without you?”

“Spend a lot of nights on the couch, I imagine.” The cheeky note in her voice makes him grin. He really is surrounded by the best people. The click of the intercom signals the end of their conversation and North moves quickly to collect the necessary items, shrugging into his overcoat before pushing his wallet and keys into the spacious pockets. Rushing out of his office, he pulls the door shut softly behind him. Phyllis smiles at him from her desk. “Have a good lunch, sir.”

“Thanks to you, I’m sure I will.” North gives her a smile he hopes demonstrates exactly how much he appreciates her. “Make sure you take some time away from the desk for lunch as well, Phyllis. You work far too hard keeping me in check.”

“Of course sir.” She nods her head in agreement before turning to answer the phone. “Newell Brands, Mr. Dakota’s office.”

Striding down the hall and away from his corner office, North approaches the central elevator, absently noting that Washington’s large cubicle is empty, despite the young man’s lunch bag sitting in its regular spot. Frowning, he wracks his brain for any assignments that would take the intern away from his designated work area. Jabbing the elevator button, he goes over everything they’ve been working on recently and comes up empty. Entering the recently arrived and completely empty elevator, he mental shrugs to himself. Logically, there could be a handful of different reasons why Wash isn’t at his desk. Hitting the lobby button, North leans against the wall, cursing his vivid imagination for providing a list of highly improbable reasons for the intern’s absence. He’s in the middle of a fantasy involving the younger blonde naked over a desk when the elevator pauses on the fourth floor, letting in a flustered brunette that he’s pretty sure works in accounting. Her eyes widen when she sees him and she shoots a worried glance down the hallway, hitting the close door button swiftly.

Unfortunately, North catches sight of the object of her concern. Or rather objects. His hand shoots out to hold the doors open, and he calmly steps out of the elevator, leaving the woman behind. He’s not exactly sure how he feels as he approaches the two men currently locked together by the lips, but if he had to describe it, he’d probably say somewhere between pissed off and desperately turned on. Standing behind them, he clears his throat. Wash immediately pulls away, face flushing further as his eyes meet North’s.

“N-north, sir. Umm, sorry sir.” His hand comes up to scrub across his lips as his gaze drops to the ground, voice wavering. North waits patiently for him to continue, refusing to look away from his face, uncertain how he’ll react when he catches sight of the man standing next to them. Wash’s foot drags across the ground, so reminiscent of his 8 year-old nephew Theta that North can feel himself softening a bit. The intern is almost a child himself, after all. He clears his throat, signaling that the young man should continue. “Right. Sorry. I was just discussing some security concerns with Mr. York, and we got a little side-tracked. I assure this won’t have any effect on my work, sir.”

Wash’s eyes rise up to meet him with that last statement, and North curses internally. Of course the kid doesn’t know who York is to him. Dammit all to hell, he’s going to have to fire him and the poor intern is practically innocent. His heart stings a little as he opens his mouth to request Washington report to HR later today. Maybe he can reassign the kid. Preferable to somewhere he doesn’t have to see him. Before he can utter the request, however, York stalls him, stepping between them and fully capturing his attention.

“Aww, come on North. It wasn’t the kid’s fault, and you know it.” York’s gaze is defiant, daring him to even attempt to argue. His hand reaches up to cup North’s cheek. “And besides, you’re just jealous that I got there first. We both know you’ve been fantasizing about bending him over your desk and making him scream. I’ve seen you ogle his ass constantly since he started working for you. You didn’t think I’d notice? And if you hadn’t been late for our lunch date, you would have caught us before anything even happened. So really, this is your fault.”

“Wait, what? Lunch date? What the hell?” Wash pushes York aside to look at both of them. The confusion on his face slowly melts away to anger as his eyes take in the matching rings on their hands. “Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me. Fuck. North, I am so sorry. Please don’t fire me. I didn’t know. Oh god.”

The pure panic and fear in Wash’s voice displaces even more of North’s anger and he briefly wonders if he’ll be able to work it out so he can keep the kid around. Unfortunately, the poor intern takes his moment of considering silence to mean something negative, whirling to face York. A resounding thump echos out through the corridor as a fist connects solidly with the brunette’s face. Anger and hurt contort Wash’s face. “You are such a douchebag. Why couldn’t you have found some else to help you self destruct, instead of choosing to drag me down with you? Fuck. Now I’m going to have to find another job. And I just signed a six month lease. What the fuck am I going to do?”

York looks bewildered, eyes wide with shock as his hand cradles his sore cheek. Wash grips his hair, looking close to tears. The entire thing is too much for North to take. He starts laughing, only slightly hysterical. It catches both men’s attention, Wash’s mouth falling open indignantly and York’s eyes narrowing at him. The brunette hisses at him. “Dammit North, stop laughing. This isn’t funny. Stop it. Jesus. Wash, I’m sorry. Don’t worry, he’s not going to fire you. He likes you too much, and he’s kind of a softy. No, what he’s going to do, once the asshole stops laughing that is, is ask you to come to lunch with us. From there we can decide where this is going and whether we need to find you a new, but equal paying, assignment. Because obviously this is our fault, stemming from a massive lack of communication.”

Wash’s eyes narrow suspiciously at York, assessing his face for any sign of deceit. When it becomes obvious the brunette is serious, the intern turns those hopeful, slightly teary, eyes on North. He reigns in his laughter, collecting the threads his shattered control, carefully weaving them back together. It almost takes him too long, as the hope in Wash’s face has almost completely faded by the time he finds it in himself to take a deep breath and respond. “Yes, of course. Washington, would you please accompany us for lunch? We have a reservation at La Petite Maison and I’m quite sure that your boss won’t have any issues with you taking an extended lunch.”

Wash considers him carefully, shoulders still tense and worried. After a long moment his head bobs in a slow nod. “OK. Lunch. Let me just uhh.. Grab my jacket.”

“Of course. You do that, and we’ll wait for you in the lobby.” North makes his voice soft and comforting. He’s got a hunch he knows where York plans on taking this, and he figures now is as best of a time to test his husband’s resolve as any. Reaching out, he grabs Wash’s wrist before the man can escape into the recently arrived elevator, tugging him gently back. The short blonde meets his eyes, uncertainty clouding them for a moment before they widen as his free hand cups his cheek and North presses a chaste kiss on his lips. “Hurry back, though.”

His cheeks flood red, causing the fascinating smatter of freckles to stand out, trembling hand traveling up to touch his lips. North smiles, dropping his wrist and reaching out to hit the elevator call buttons for both up and down. His thumb strokes across those highlighted freckles once, twice, before dropping free and letting Wash stumble backwards into the elevator. York leans passed him to grin at the younger man. “We’ll be waiting, Washy.”

Once the elevator doors close, North slams York against the wall, kissing him hard and possessively. The brunette gasps into his mouth, hands immediately diving into his hair, pulling the short strands in the way that he loves. Once he’s satisfied that he’s chased every remnant of Wash from his husband’s mouth, North pulls away, nipping his lip on the way. “Never. Ever. Do. That. Again.”

“Aww, come on North. We both know it was going to happen eventually. It was just a matter of which one of us was going to break first.” York moves in for another hot, heavy kiss before continuing. “Ever since the first moment I saw him I knew. And you can’t tell me you didn’t feel it too. He’s meant for us. I mean, come on. He’s the perfect mix of innocent and corrupt. And that ass. Oh my god.”

There is a ding from behind them, signaling the arrival of the second elevator. North fists York’s shirt, dragging him bodily into it, unwilling to be out of physical contact with his husband. The car is blissfully empty, allowing him the opportunity to pin the brunette to the wall and ravish him again. When he’s satisfied with the amount of mussed up and dazed York is, he releases him, providing him with a response. “Be that as it may, I would have prefered to talk about it first. Wash may be perfectly tailored for us, but you were made for me first. And I don’t like the idea of sharing you without consent. And what if I hadn’t come down and caught you? How far would it have gone? And how would you have handled it when the rumours made it back to me before you could tell me? Because if I’d had to hear it from someone else, I would have been crushed. York, I love you. And the thought of losing you is terrifying. I can’t stand it. That would have destroyed me.”

York’s eyes widen with wonder, a small amount of guilt and regret swimming in them as well. “Shit. North, I’m sorry. I never thought about that. I mean, I’ve been more than a bit jealous with the amount of time the two of you get to spend together. I didn’t think before acting, I just knew that I wanted to be part of that and I wanted him to be part of us. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry, babe.”

He accepts the kiss that is offered with the apology, allowing York to keep it slow and sweet. When they finally break away, the shorter man tucks his face into North’s neck, pressing his lips against the bare skin above the collar of his jacket. “Love you, North. For always.”

Humming in content, he holds his, sometimes infuriating, husband close, inhaling a deep breath of the blissful scent he’s always associated with _home._ “You better love me always. That’s what you promised when we traded rings. One gorgeous, freckled, adorable intern better not change that.”

“Speaking of Wash…” York pulls away slightly so their eyes can meet. “What do you intend to do about that. Because you know you can’t fire him. Not for this. And I honestly don’t want you to reassign him. I’d like him to stay as close to one of us as possible at all times. North, I want him. I think we should try to keep him.”

“Yeah.. Yeah, I want him too.” North sighs, ducking down for another quick kiss. “But York, this is his choice. I have to offer him all available options. You know that.”

“But we’re an option, right? Dating us?” York looks so hopeful that all doubts North has with agreeing to this scheme disappear. He nods, smiling when the brunette’s shoulders drop in relief. “Then we’ve got nothing to worry about. He’ll say yes. After all, you’re damn near irresistible.”

He smiles, lacing their fingers together as York drags him out of the elevator and into the lobby, pushing him against the wall and plastering his smaller frame against him to hold him there. Pressing a few kisses to his neck, the brunette melts into him with a happy sigh. They stay like that, North’s arms wrapped around York, until Wash enters the room, looking around with a nervous expression on his face. His eyes widen with hope when landing on them. The young man approaches them cautiously, offering North a shy smile when their eyes meet.

Nudging York carefully away from him, he claims one of the brunette’s hands, offering the other to Wash with a reassuring smile. “Ready to go, Washington?”

A look of wonder crosses Wash’s face as his hand tentatively settles into North’s. “Yeah. Yeah let’s go.”

Wash is quiet for the full five minutes it takes them to get to North’s sensible, economic Hybrid, occasionally flashing them one of those shy smiles before his gaze darts back to his feet. He trades a concerned looked with York as the brunette frowns. After a quick and wordless argument that he wins, the other man takes a deep breath. “Hey Wash… no need to be nervous. I promise North only bites if you ask.”

That flush that North is beginning to love so much returns to Wash’s cheeks, the younger man stopping to scuff his foot along the ground again. “I’m sorry.. I just. I’ve never done this.”

“Done what? Held hands with a gorgeous man? Or gone on a date with a married couple?” York teases. Despite the gentle tone, however, Wash flinches, attempting to pull his hand away. North tightens his hold, turning to face the smaller blonde, dragging York around with him.

“Yeah. That. All of that.” Wash refuses to meet either of their gazes, staring stubbornly down at his feet. His next words are quiet, embarrassed. “I don’t… date. Ever. Not for a very long time, at least. My last… thing… didn’t turn out very pleasant.”

“Hey. Wash, look at me.” North drops his grip on York’s hand to grip his chin, tipping his head up. “This is going to be different, OK? You’re the one in control here. This will be whatever you say it is. Whatever you want. Promise.”

“Yeah?” Brown eyes search his carefully before a tentative but genuine smile crosses his face. “And what if I want it all? What if I want to date both of you, be with you both fully? How will that work?”

York looks like a kid on Christmas morning, a grin spreading impossibly wide across his face. “Perfectly. That’s exactly what we want, Wash. North doesn’t do anything half-assed, as you know by now. And I… I’ve wanted you from the moment I saw you. And not just for a night.”

North takes in the minor look of panic York’s passionate words cause across Wash’s face, quickly intervening. “But we can take it slow, Wash. Whatever pace you want to set, we’ll follow it.”

“And what if I decide I don’t want to be with you?” North winces when Wash pulls away from his grip. He can feel York deflating behind him, the disappointment wafting off of him almost tangible. The younger blonde continues. “What if I just want a quick fuck? What will that do to my career? What is any of this going to do to my career?”

Realization dawns on him, when Wash asks that. They’ve kind of put the poor kid in a do-or-die position by not telling him his job is safe regardless. “Ah. Wash, this isn’t about your job. You didn’t have to agree to come out for lunch just to save it. If you decide you don’t want to date us, that’s fine. And if you feel uncomfortable working for me, that’s also fine. We’ll find you another position in the company. One with equal pay and benefits. And neither of us will bother you again. This is one hundred percent your decision, no pressure, no repercussions if you decide no. And regardless of whether we stay together, should you decide to date us, you will have a job until you wish to leave, or you do something against company policy.”

A relieved look crosses over Wash’s face and North suddenly finds himself being yanked into a hard kiss. Behind him, York celebrates with a fist pump and a happy whoop. The noise distracts Wash, reminding him of the other man, and he finds him being pushed to the side so the younger man can get at the brunette. He groans at the sight, arousal pumping through his blood. It takes all of his considerable will power to stop this from turning into another impromptu makeout session. “OK, as hot as this is and as relieved as I am that Wash seems on board, we really do have lunch reservations. And it’s York’s favourite. So we have to go. Get in the car.”

Wash pulls away from York, smiling wickedly at the whimper that comes out of the brunette’s lips when they part. North smirks at the dazed look that his husband is currently sporting. The other blonde’s ability to take York apart is beyond satisfying. Dropping into the driver’s seat, he waits patiently for the other two to join him. After a moment, York opens the passenger seat and drops into it with a soft sigh. Wash slides into the back, sitting directly in the middle. He smiles at both of them before pulling out of the parking lot.

It only takes 30 seconds for Wash to start being a distraction. The younger man leans between the seats, breath hot on his neck as they converse. “I’ve never really eaten French food before. What’s good at this place?”

“Well… York always gets the Quiche and a cup of French Onion soup. They have like three different types of Quiche and he cycle through them.” North smiles fondly at his love. York doesn’t particularly enjoy change but once in awhile an opportunity comes up that the brunette embraces wholeheartedly. Thank god this was one of those times, because he’s not sure how he’d take losing this opportunity to his husband’s stubborn nature.

After a moment of waiting, Wash clears his throat, pulling him out of his musing. “And you, North? What do you have?”

“Ah, I like the sandwiches.” York snorts beside him, eyes rolling. So like is a bit of an understatement. Last time he ate one he may have made some pornographic noises that garnered a few glares from the ladies at the table next to theirs. Still, it’s not like he can admit that to Wash.

“Oh man, I love sandwiches.” North grins at the sheer enthusiasm in Wash’s voice. It hits him, suddenly, that he’d have no problem falling in love with the adorable man currently leaning against his seat. He trades a soft look with York, seeing this newly realized potential mirrored in his gaze. Wash, unaware of the epiphany going on in front of him, continues. “I’ve never had a french sandwich before, though. But I guess the French are famous for their bread and their cheese. And those are pretty much two of the essential ingredients for most sandwiches. Do you have a favourite?”

“Umm, they’re all pretty good. But I really like the Croque Madame. It’s like a grilled ham and cheese with an egg on top and it’s fantastic.” He’s about to continue on to say that his absolute favourite, however, is the vegetarian press sandwich, but before he can York interrupts.

“That isn’t the one that he loves the best though.” The fucker looks at him with a smug smile before winking at Wash. “There is this eggplant melt thing that I swear he loves more than me. The noises he makes eating that thing make my pants uncomfortably tight. I’m not sure I’ve ever got him to moan with that much satisfaction and I’m pretty confident about my prowess in bed.”

North snorts, hiding his grin when York looks offended. The brunette opens his mouth to defend himself when Wash cuts in. “It’s OK, York. I’m sure you’re more than adequate at sex. Sometimes food just has a way, you know. Nothing is more satisfying than a good sandwich. Just accept that and you’ll be OK. Although, now I’m looking forward to this date even more. Lunch and a show? It’s like my birthday has come early this year.”

North chuckles as York gapes for a second before turning to face him again. “Fuck, we picked a definite winner. Witty, adorable, and hotter than hell. Where have you been our entire life, Wash?”

“Ohio, probably. Or Washington state. I mean, those are the two places I grew up in.” His response is so deadpan that York actually stares blankly for a second before opening his mouth to explain that it wasn’t a serious question. Luckily, before the brunette can embarrass himself, Wash continues. “Why, did you miss me? I mean it’s possible to miss something and not realize it is missing until you find it. At least, that’s what it feels like for me. Like, maybe in some previous life I was with you two, and now that I’ve found you again, it’s like I’m whole. And wow. Sorry, that’s a little deep for a first date. Jesus, I swear I’m not crazy or anything.”

“Nah.” York shrugs offering Wash a wide, genuine smile. “Reincarnating soulmates theory? I like it. I know what you mean, though. It feels like you fit. Like my jigsaw was missing a piece I didn’t even know existed.”

North’s eyebrows shoot up. York has never believed in anything more than this life, here and now. The idea of fate or destiny has never appealed to him, and religion pisses him off to no end. So the fact that the brunette so easily accepts Wash’s idea of reincarnation, and with soulmates to boot, is shocking. But the truth is, he kind of feels the same. After all, the younger blonde has fit from the moment they first met, something that York picked up on as well. The thought causes him to smile. If there really are soulmates, then he’s lucky as hell. Somehow he managed to land not one, but two, amazing people to share his existence with. “Soulmates, hey? I can get behind that. But we should probably have a few dates before we decide we’re meant to spend eternity together. Fair?”

York slumps down in his seat, frowning at North. His reply is little more than a sullen mutter. “Buzzkill.”

Wash laughs. A beautiful, full on laugh. One that North has never heard before. “Relax, York. North is probably right. It might just be endorphins or some chemical bullshit that wears off once I see you chew with your mouth open. Not likely, of course. But you never know.”

“Hey! I don’t chew with my mouth open, asshole.” North winces. York sounds legitimately offended. He kind of gets it, though. His husband comes from _high society_. His table manners are impeccable. It's one of the few things the brunette takes pride in regarding his past. That, his art knowledge, and his dancing skills. There aren’t a lot of happy memories for him growing up. For a moment, North considers smoothing this over. But the moment passes. If this is going to work, they’re going to have to be able to sort out their own disagreements. He keeps waiting to feel surprised that he’s already thinking long term but so far that doesn’t seem like it's going to happen.

Soulmates… It really does fit.

After a short, slightly awkward silence, Wash pops up quietly from the back. “I’m sorry, York. I’m sure your table manners are flawless. But maybe I chew with my mouth open and you won’t be able to deal? The point I was trying to make is sometimes our personal habits can turn other people off. And I’d hate to talk ourselves into forever only to barely make it through a first date.”

The brunette remains slouched in his seat, arms crossed grumpily over his chest. “I don’t like that attitude. I think there’ll be a lot of dates. All the dates. I like that soulmate idea. You shouldn’t say things you don’t mean. It gets people’s hopes up.”

North feels himself relaxing at those words. York may be pouting, but it’s nothing to worry about if his response is anything to go by. Wash seems to draw the same conclusion, because the blonde leans as far forward as his seatbelt will allow, pressing a kiss to York’s temple. “Stop pouting, you big baby. I was serious when I said the soulmate thing. But it never hurts to be prepared for the worst case scenario, does it? Like I said though, I highly doubt anything will scare me off. It feels right.”

York relaxes slightly, uncrossing his arms and turning to scan Wash’s face for sincerity. Apparently whatever his gaze finds there is acceptable, because the brunette relaxes completely, smile dancing across his face. North contains his sigh of relief, neatly pulling into a parking spot in front of the Bistro. Wash leans forward to get a better look at the restaurant, curious look on his face. One that North can’t resist kissing, doesn’t even try. The other man releases a surprised hum, before surrendering into the kiss with an ease that suggests they’ve been doing this far longer than the last half hour or so. When they break apart with a breathless tingling, York is grinning at them dopily. “Goddamn that’s hot.”

“Mmm. Yeah, definitely one of my new favourite things.” Wash agrees easily. “But I mean, I haven’t tried these sandwiches yet. So.”

North chuckles, offering the two men a soft smile. “Well, let’s change that, shall we?”

Wash pops open the door, flinging himself out of the backseat with endless enthusiasm. The impatient look on his face as he waits for York to exit the car is hilarious enough that North has to take an extra moment before joining them. When he does climb out of the vehicle, the other blonde is waiting there with an exasperated look, holding his hand out demandingly, other firmly clutching York’s. He smiles, enveloping that freckled hand in his own larger one and lets himself be tugged away from his car. The shift in their relationship has happened so fast that North isn’t entirely sure this isn’t a dream. At the office car park, less than a mere ten minutes ago, the man currently tugging him along by his hand was so unsure, so nervous and distrusting, that he was certain this would crash and burn before they even got started. But Washington seems truly happy with the current situation, chattering pointlessly as they approach the building. The kid even looks disappointed when they reach the door and York drops his hand to hold it open for them. It’s definitely going to be a whirlwind of adventure trying to keep up with him, that’s for sure.

Once they make it into the building, the hostess is on them immediately, smile so wide that, if he wasn’t a regular here, North would assume it was fake. “Mr. Dakota! We have your table ready.. Oh. I see you’ve brought a guest. It’ll just take a moment to get an extra place set, if you wouldn’t mind waiting here.”

“Of course, Jessica. My apologies for not calling ahead to amend our reservation. Take your time. We’ll just browse the wine list while we wait.” North offers the bubbly young woman a reassuring smile, accepting the wine list graciously when she offers it. Wash looks impressed at their reception, eyebrows lifting as he drops their hostess’ name without having to be introduced or look at her name tag.

“Uhh wow. I guess you weren’t kidding when you said this was a favorite place to eat.” Wash leans towards York, volume dropping to a whisper he has to strain his ears to hear. “York.. I don’t like wine. And.. it’s lunch time. I don’t drink this early in the day.”

York laughs, wrapping an arm around the younger man and pulling him into his side. “It’s OK, Wash. North isn’t actually going to order wine, are you babe? It was just something he said to make the hostess feel better. We’re regulars and we’d hate to have Jess feel bad about making us wait.”

“Oh. Yeah, that makes sense.” Wash offers him a sheepish smile. “Not that there is anything wrong with drinking a glass of wine with lunch. Just.. you know. I have to work after.”

North can feel himself frowning, and judging from the laughter that bursts out of York, he must look more put out than he feels. “Oh come on. Am I really that much of a hardass that you feel like you can’t have a single drink without risking your job?”

“Uh no. I mean. I just... “ That beautiful shade of pink coats the younger man’s cheeks again. “I just uhh. I get a little… touchy when I drink. And I’m not sure I’d be able to keep my hands off of you.”

A slow, predatory smile spreads across York’s face at that tidbit of information. North suspects that they’ll be getting Wash drunk pretty early on into their relationship if the brunette has anything to say about it. Not that he’d mind witnessing his new lover - and yeah, he’s just gonna go there and call Wash that, because it seems like that’s the only direction they’re headed in - lose all inhibitions. His husband is already plotting it, based on the question that comes next. “So.. no wine. But what is it that adorable, freckled, blondes like you actually enjoy drinking?”

“Oh you know.. The normal stuff.” Wash shrugs, a wicked smile crossing his face. “Tequila, whiskey, beer. Tell me, York. Have you ever done body shots?’

Yep. That does it. North’s in love. He’s never met anyone that can make York flounder like that. The brunette’s mouth hangs open, gaping like a fish out of water. He waits for a moment to see if his mouth will close on it's own before reaching over to gently push his jaw up. “You’ll catch flies like that, love. Although, it’d serve you right… Oh, hi Jessica. Is our table ready.”

“You bet, Mr. North.” She gives him an emphatic nod. “If you’ll follow me, we’ve set you up in the corner by the window for a little extra privacy. You know how nosy some of our regulars get. The older ladies love their gossip.”

That’s all it seems to take to snap York out of his trance, offering her an easy smile. “It’s not their faults we’re so attractive. I’d be curious about us too. Especially freckles over here.”

Her eyes light up in delight as she fully takes Wash in, obviously accepting York’s words as an invitation to do so. “I agree completely, Mr. York. The three of you make a dashing sight. And you look perfectly adorable together. I ship it.”

‘ _Ship it?’_  North mouths over her head at the other two. Wash shrugs helplessly, but York just grins, offering her a nod of agreement. She stops in front of a mostly secluded corner table on the covered patio, gesturing for them to sit.

“Today’s soupe du jour is a smoked tomato bisque.” She gives them another large smile and a quick wink. “It’s delicious, if you’re up for trying something new. Your server will be William today, and he’ll be with you in a moment.”

York flops down in the nearest chair, arms and legs an artful sprawl. Following his lead, Wash takes the chair on the other side of the table, leaving North with his back to the rest of the restaurant. The position itself doesn’t bother him, but the gleam in York’s eye as Wash shuffles closer to the brunettes side of the table in an attempt to offer more legroom for his lengthy legs is slightly worrisome. He’s been on the end of that look before, usually before York ravishes the ever-living-fuck out of him. And as sexy as that is to witness, he’d rather not be banned from yet another establishment because his husband can’t keep his hands to himself. However, his warning glare is answered with a knowing wink and a seductive biting of the lip from the brunette. It’s going to take all of his will power and skills to keep this lunch date publicly appropriate, it seems.

Thankfully, before anything problematic can start, William appears to North’s right. “Good afternoon, gentlemen. Can I get you anything to drink?”

“Just a glass of water for me, please.” Wash pipes up first, shooting the waiter a charming grin. North feels a spark of jealousy rise up in him. Which is completely ridiculous because it’s just a smile. However, that doesn’t stop him from imagining leaning over the table and kissing the smaller blonde until everyone knows Wash is his. Apparently York can read something similar in his body language because there is a foot nudging his leg firmly to get his attention.

“Oh. My apologies, William. My head was elsewhere.” North manages an apologetic smile at the waiter. “Water is fine for me as well.”

“Of course, Mr. North.” William bows his head respectfully, jotting a note down on his order pad. “Are you ready to order, or do you need a few minutes?”

“Ah, I think we’ll need a minute, Will.” York replies easily. “Wash has never been here before, so we’ll have to let him look at the menu carefully.”

“Very well, I will return shortly with your waters.” The waiter offers them a polite smile before retreating at a dignified pace.

“Well, he’s a little uptight, isn’t he?” Wash’s eyes follow the man’s back, thoughtful frown on his face. “Is it always like this when you go out? Respectful but stiff people?”

“Nah, it’s just this place. And maybe the little Italian one we go to every second Thursday.” York shrugs. “Most of the places we frequent are less formal. North knows a really good burger joint around here, but I can never remember what it’s called. Or find it. He keeps it pretty close to his chest. Selfish bastard.”

“Hey! If I told you where it was, we’d be there all the time.” North defends himself, shooting York a mock glare. His husband grins back at him shamelessly, not even attempting to refute his claim. “Besides, you love that Italian restaurant. And what about the pizza place you never take me to and refuse to tell me the name of? You have no room to complain.”

Wash watches their banter with amusement, a wry smile crossing his face. “Do you have a schedule for every meal you eat? Like some sort of ‘on Wednesdays we wear pink’ deal?”

“I… don’t know what that means? But, no. We eat out twice a week, rotating through a list of our favourite restaurants. We try to go some place new once a month but…” He shrugs, offering Wash a sheepish smile. “The Italian one is just really good. But it’ll be nice to have someone else’s opinion on things. I can’t wait to eat at your favourite places.”

“Hell yes.” York agrees, winking at Wash. “As long as you aren’t feeding me things they feed to African children to help them gain weight. Because that would just be mean. And I don’t wanna be stuck in sweat pants. They might force me to sit away from the cool kids table.”

North stares. He swears the brunette must be going mad. But, for some unknown reason, Wash finds that hilarious. The younger man lets out a beautiful peal of laughter that makes his heart flutter. York leans across the table, tangling his fingers with the other blonde’s and pulling him closer. The smile on that freckled face grows larger, happiness echoed in his eyes. He doesn’t exactly understand what just happened but, with a look like that, it doesn’t even matter. Reaching over, he snags Wash’s other hand, squeezing it gently for a moment before releasing it again. “We should probably figure out what we want for lunch.”

“Yeah, OK.” Wash’s smile doesn’t dim at all when directed at him, something he’s completely thankful for. Apparently he doesn’t have to understand in order to add to the other man’s happiness. “How’s the chicken sandwich, North? The Croque Poulet?”

“Oh, that one’s pretty good if you like bacon.” York snorts beside him when he says it. His husband thinks he’s weird for not loving bacon as much as normal people do. But he just doesn’t understand the appeal of the salty, smoky, greasy meat. Not that he hates it or anything. He’s just not in love with it.

“Wait. Wait.” Wash is staring at him like he’s insane. The next words come out slowly, like they’re completely unfathomable. “You… don’t like.. bacon? Seriously, North?”

“I don’t dislike bacon. I just don’t love it like most people do.” He shrugs. Why is it such a baffling thing? Actually, he really wants an answer to that question. “Why is it such a baffling thing for everyone? I mean, lots of people don’t like things. Why is my lack of love for bacon so confusing?”  
Wash’s eyes widen and the younger blonde scrambles to apologize and explain. York cuts him off before the first words even make it out of his mouth, however. “Because it’s weird. Bacon is like ambrosia man. Beer is the nectar of the gods. And bacon is a deity's favourite food.”

“Well I guess it must be because of my devilish nature.” He drags a lecherous look over York’s face before turning it on Wash. “Not something either of you should be complaining about really. It makes me dynamite in the sack. Right York?”

Wash makes an interesting choking sound, face flushing red. A flash of concern floods North’s body, but before he can act on anything, William is back with three glasses of water. Wash immediately reaches for his, downing half of it in two large gulps. A glare is shot his way when the other blonde resurfaces from his glass. “Warn a guy before you say stuff like that, North. I dislike choking; it’s not usually something I do.”

“Well. That’s good to know, I suppose.” York smirks at the both of them. “But I suppose Will doesn’t really care. So we should probably order. Do you both know what you want?”

Wash nods, before offering William a slightly embarrassed smile. “I’ll have the Croque Poulet please.”

“Of course.” The waiter’s smile is slightly tighter than normal as he scribbles down Wash’s order. North tries to keep the frown of disapproval off his face as the man turns towards him. There is a tinge of something unpleasant beneath his professional tone when addressing him. “And what can I get for you Mr. North?”

“I’ll have the Eggplant Press Sandwich, William.” He keeps his voice polite, despite his desire to stand up and demand to know what the waiter’s problem is. That impulse grows stronger when his order isn’t even verbally acknowledged. York seems to pick up on that too, as his husband doesn’t even feign politeness.

“Get me a Quiche Lorraine, Will.” The brunette raises his eyebrow challengingly, beating the waiter to his next question and answering it in a rush. “That will be all, thank you.”

William looks startled at being dismissed so harshly, and leaves the table quite quickly. Wash sighs. “Well that was awkward. You didn’t have to be such a dick though, York. He’s gonna spit in our food now.”

“Sorry. But I’m not just going to sit here and watch him be rude to either of you.” York shrugs in response. “And you can’t tell me the guy wasn’t being a total dick. Because that was kind of awful.”

“Oh thank god! I thought that was the way he normally is. But if that isn’t then... Oh.” Wash’s face falls a little. “I guess I look like I don’t really belong with you guys.”

“No! It’s not that at all, Wash.” North immediately jumps to reassure the younger man. “We don’t really flirt this overtly is all. But if they’re going to be that awful about it then I say we keep going.”

York perks up at this, an anticipatory smirk spreading across his face. “How far am I allowed to take this. Are we still operating under the whole ‘this is one of our favourite places, don’t get us banned’ rule? Or is it free game? Because honestly, if their wait staff is going to be homophobic then I’m all for doing everything short of getting arrested for public indecency.”

“Yeah, let’s not get arrested for anything.” He agrees with a smile. “But by all means, get us banned. I mean we have Wash now. I’m sure he can provide us with some good lunch suggestions in place of this one. But how about we wait until after we’ve gotten our food?”

“Fair enough.” The brunette turns towards Wash. “That OK with you, Wash? Not going to make you feel uncomfortable if I feel you up at the table? I promise not to get you arrested.”

“Umm… OK? I mean I don’t normally do… this?” Wash shrugs and makes a vague hand motion. “Like.. I’ve never had someone willing to do anything where other people could see. So.. Even handholding is more PDA than I’m used to. But I think if it’s you two and you don’t leave me after, I’ll be OK. Are you sure though? I mean, I know you like this place and defending my honor isn’t worth getting banned from a place you love to eat at.”

North’s reply is interrupted by the arrival of their food, the plates clattering down carelessly on the table in front of them. Wash jumps in shock before staring up at William with a displeased frown. “Was that really necessary? It’s not that hard to put a plate down carefully.”

“My.. apologies. I assure you it won’t happen again, sir.” The waiter sneers at him and York softly squeezing his wrist is the only thing that keeps North from leaping from his chair and demanding the jackass give Wash a proper apology.

“Thank you. You may go now. We don’t need anything else.” The waiter stiffens at the obvious dismissal and North is surprised the man doesn’t shiver. Because Wash’s voice is colder than the iceberg that sunk the Titanic. The man makes a much less dignified retreat than the previous times, and he can’t help smiling at that. As soon as Wash is sure the asshole is out of hearing range, his attention turns back to them. “Nevermind. We are never eating here again. I don’t care how good the food is. So, permission to ravish me on the table.”

“Sweet.” York grins happily. “I guess we won’t need a dessert menu. We’ll just eat Wash instead.”

“Oh man, York.” Wash groans. “That was so lame. You are so lame.”

“Yeah but you kind of fall in love with it after a bit.” North shrugs. “It’s kind of endearing.”

“Aww come on guys. It wasn’t that lame.” The brunette pouts at them, stabbing his quiche moodily.

“Don’t pout, love.” North leans over to nip York’s lip. “It doesn’t look as appealing as you think. Although I bet Wash could pull it off. His mouth looks like it was made to put a cock between it.”

Wash flushes for the millionth time today, staring at them over the sandwich raised towards his mouth. Swallowing hard, the other blonde takes a calculated bite, freeing him from answering that observation. Unfortunately for him, York fills the silence instead. “Haven’t you heard, North? Wash doesn’t choke. So I’d say those lips have had practice wrapping around cock. I think we should put that to the test at some point. But, it is our first date. So, perhaps we shouldn’t take this further than some innocent making out. Wouldn’t wanna scare him off.”

Wash scowls, swallowing his mouthful. “I’m sitting right here. And I’m not going to be scared off. But I’m also not going to blow you in the middle of a restaurant.”

A shocked gasp sounds behind them, followed by a chorus of giggles. The redness tingeing Wash’s skin spreads at the sound, colouring the tips of his ears and staining the back of his neck. North deems him adorable, chuckling at his stuttered apology to the older ladies behind them. “I’m uhh. I uhh. S-sorry, ladies.”

It seems the women agree with his assessment, as the entire table erupts into giggles again, cooing at him. One of the older women winks at Wash. “Aww, it’s ok sweetie. I think I speak for all of us by saying we totally wouldn’t mind at all if you wanted to put on a show. Three good looking lads like yourself? Who would say no to that?”

This time it isn’t just Wash that blushes. North can feel his face growing hot as well. York, however, beams at them. “Thanks ladies. Our waiter is being a homophobic d-bag. So you might actually get a show.”

Another lady tuts disapprovingly. “He should treat you better. You’re paying, regular customers. So go ahead young man, you take control of the situation and make him feel uncomfortable back. Love is a wonderful, beautiful thing, regardless of who it’s between and he should not get away with making you feel ashamed of it.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Wash offers her a charming smile, pink cheeks enhancing the look. “That’s one of the nicest and most beautifully put statements I’ve ever heard. I appreciate your support. But sadly, any potential show won’t be all that scandalous. This is our first date, after all. And I’m just not that kind of boy.”

“Shame, that.” The third woman pipes up. “A pretty little thing like you? My grand daughter isn’t going to believe me when I tell her about this conversation.”

North can’t handle this anymore. He just can’t. The situation is far too surreal. His laughter erupts from behind the hand he’s trying so desperately to hold it back with, loud and unapologetic in its purity. “Oh.. oh haha. Oh my god. Ha, is this - ahahaha - is this a dream? Because, there is no way that this conversation is hah- happening.”

“I assure you, young man. This is very real.” The second woman wags her finger at him. “Now, I suggest you boys eat up before that waiter comes back. Or else you might just have to perform on an empty stomach.”

Appropriately chastised, North gains control of his laughter, reaching for his sandwich. As he focuses on eating it, he feels the soft brush of York’s foot moving past his. The brunette grins around a fork full of quiche when Wash gasps, inhaling a bit of his lunch in the process. The blonde coughs, glaring halfheartedly at York before taking a drink of his water. York winks at North, shifting his weight subtly while maneuvering another chunk of quiche into his mouth. Wash squirms, a different sort of flush traveling up from under his collar. He watches with rapt fascination as the younger blonde’s eyes go hazy with arousal, the brunette’s foot obviously teasing him under the table. North briefly considers putting an end to it; he’s been in Wash’s shoes before, he knows how hard it can be to retain control. But, ultimately their end game is to make the waiter as uncomfortable as possible, and the blonde is well on his way to doing that.

The sandwich in those freckled hands shakes so hard that he almost thinks Wash is going to drop it. However, the younger man proves himself to be more resilient than he could ever expect and continues eating. Following his lead, North focuses on finishing his sandwich. On his other side, York calmly cuts off another piece of quiche, his meal almost finished. Wash moans around his sandwich, shifting in his seat. It doesn’t take him long to finish, eating quickly. By the time North is halfway done, Wash is popping the last bite into his mouth and resolutely chewing. Knowing what is about to happen, he pulls his plate closer in a desperate bid to finish his meal. It turns out to be a good move, because moments later York is lunging across the table to collect of a fist full of Washington’s tie. The intern gets dragged half way over the table and into a heated kiss. Anticipating the angry return of their waiter, North takes another large bite of his sandwich, washing it down with some of his miraculously un-spilled water. Taking another bite of his lunch, he turns to watch the waiter approach. York’s hands travel from Wash’s neck to his ass, the action accompanied by hoots and cheers from the older ladies behind them. He takes one last bite of his sandwich before setting it aside, calmly preparing to deal with the rapidly approaching homophobic dick.

The waiter storms up to their table, stopping beside North and clearing his throat. Wash chooses that particular moment to release a loud, indecent moan, causing the man to flush red with embarrassment. A look of disgust crosses his face, accompanied quickly by another throat clear. York ignores him, squeezing a handful of ass with one hand and sliding the other up to tangle in his hair. When the douche clears his throat a third time, the brunette uses a handful of hair to pull Wash’s mouth from his with a wet squelch, glancing innocently at the fuming waiter. “Yes Will? Can I help you? I was just in the process of having some dessert, you see. So unless you have something you need urgently, would you mind coming back with the bill in about five minutes.”

“Mr. York! You cannot do that in here.” The pure, unadulterated disgust in the man’s voice has North’s hackles up in seconds. “This is an upscale establishment. You’re lucky we even let your kind in here. We definitely do not stand for this sort of… sycophantic, disturbed, and frankly disgusting behaviour in here.”

“I don’t think you know what sycophantic means, my friend.” York has a gleam in his eye that just dares the stupid idiot to reply.

The waiter frowns, turning to look imploringly at North. “Please, Mr. North, your friends can’t do this here. If they don’t desist immediately I will be forced to call security and have them removed myself.”

That’s the cue that North was waiting for, and he pushes himself away from the table, unfolding himself into his considerable height. Towering over the slimy dick currently threatening his lovers, he takes a menacing step forward. “Now you listen to me, you poor, pathetic, weak, scared little man. Intolerance is unacceptable in this day and age. Your attitude towards us has been nothing short of offensive and distressing. The way I see it, you have two choices. Either bring us our bill and we will pay Jessica on the way out, or have us forcibly removed and receive no money for our meal. Be assured, however, that we will not be returning to this establishment until you no longer work here.”

His final words are punctuated with another loud moan, causing him to look over his shoulder, where the waiter’s horrified stare is fixed. York has somehow managed to navigate the table and is now perched in Wash’s lap, making a fantastic effort to devour the younger man’s tongue. William makes a wordless sound of rage before taking a deep breath and voice adopting a level of deadly calm. “Get the fuck out. And don’t come back.”

“I’m not sure if you can make that call.” York states cheekily from his spot in Wash’s lap. “Isn’t that something only a manager or owner can do?”

“I am a manager, dick biscuit.” There’s a smug note in his voice. “And this? Even between a normal couple? Would be grounds for a lifetime ban. So get out.”

York slides slowly from Wash’s lap, cracking his neck and stretching in the process. Tugging Wash out of the chair behind him, the brunette offers the ladies behind them a wink. North pulls his wallet from his jacket, dropping two twenties and a five on the table with a grimace. Beside him Wash hisses. “What are you doing? The service and discrimination we received here isn’t even worth a free meal.”  
  
“I just don’t want to feel like I owe this douche bucket anything.” He explains, following his boys out the door. They pass Jessica on the way out and the poor girl looks mortified.  
  
“I am so sorry, Mr. North.” She rushes to get her apology out as they leave. “I had no idea he was so… well. That. Please don’t think that all of us here are that intolerant. Personally, I think you make a lovely threesome. I wish you all the happiness in the world.”

“Thank you Jessica. If you ever find yourself in need of a job, don’t hesitate to look me up.” North hands her his card before stepping passed her and through the door. Once he gets outside, he looks over the two men he hopes will stay in his life for a long time. York’s got Wash wrapped in his arms and the younger man’s hands are shaking where they cling to the brunette’s jacket. “Is he all right? Are you OK Wash?”

His body shudders and the blonde head shakes back and forth furiously. York strokes a comforting hand down his back. “Come on, babe. It’s ok. It’s over.”

The vibrating slowly stops as York’s hand smoothes up and down. Finally, after a few minutes of comfort, the younger man lifts his head from the brunette’s shoulder, wiping a few errant tears. “Sorry. Sorry. That was just… Holy shit that was so funny. Oh my god. Like did you see his face? Holy shit he looked so angry. And then North… North scared the living hahaha-”

His face gets tucked back into York’s shoulder and they trade glances over his head. York slowly slides his hands up to Wash’s biceps, pushing him away to look at his face. “Wash. Were you laughing this entire time?”

“I’m sorry.” The blonde wails, tears dripping down his face. “I can’t help it. Oh god North. Hahaha- that was fucking perfect. Thank you both. I haven’t had that much -ahaha- fun with homophobic dicks in -ah- ages.”

North restrains himself from reaching out to smack him in the back of his adorably blonde head. York doesn’t quite have the same self-control, however, and his hands tighten where they’re clutching Wash, gripping him tightly and giving him a good shake. “Dick move, Wash. We thought you were upset. North was contemplating the best ways to dispose of a body and I was considering whether a bullet would be too quick for that jackass. But nope, it’s just you laughing your ass off and making us worry about you. Not cool.”

“I’m -hahaha- shit.” Wash takes a deep breath, reigning his laughter in. “Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. It’s just… **his face**. Oh god, did you see his face York? He looked like he couldn’t decide whether he was disgusted with North or terrified of him. It made him look constipated. Jesus Christ that was funny.”

“OK, yes it was a little funny.” York concedes, his hands dropping from Wash’s arms. “But you’re feeling OK then? Not upset?”

“Nah, I’ve dealt with worse.” Wash shrugs, a careless kind of grace accompanying the movement. “Besides, the sandwich was alright, but I prefer places that are a little more laid back. Also, it feels nice to be in a relationship that nobody feels the need to hide. I like that you guys don’t seem to be ashamed of me.”

“We’d never feel ashamed of you, Wash.” North reaches for his hand, desperate to reassure him. “If I even thought that would be a possibility, I’d never have agreed to take you out. Like you said in the car, we kind of seem to belong together. And I think I’d like to keep you.”

He’s close enough to see how clearly the freckles on his nose stand out against that delectable blush that has been a near constant thing over the last hour. Wash shifts hesitantly for a second before gripping the front of North’s jacket, pulling him into a surprisingly soft kiss. It’s short and chaste, lingering for mere seconds, but he’s pretty sure he’ll be chasing this memory for years to come. Especially when those wide, earnest brown eyes stare up at him with adoration and hope. Warm breath puffs across his face as the younger man exhales in relief. “Good. That’s good. I’d like that.”

York lets them have a moment before breaking in. “Well, it's a good thing we’re all in agreement, seeing as North’s stuck with me, which makes us a package deal.”

“Oh no. How ever shall I survive.” Judging by the brief flash of hurt that crosses his face, Wash’s deadpan humour might take some getting used to for York. Luckily, the other blonde picks up on it immediate. “Hey.. hey no, York. That was a joke hun. I was being sarcastic. I wouldn’t have it any other way. Trust me. I want you both. I’m all in.”

The relief is visible in the entire way York’s body relaxes, and it only grows when Wash reaches out for him, tugging him close for his own kiss. The brunette comes away smiling. His tone is playful, but North can see the promise in his eyes. “Thank god. Because I’m not giving up North and I’d hate to have to hurt you.”

Wash shrugs. “That won’t be necessary, I assure you. I don’t want one of you without the other. That’d be a complete rip-off, especially now that I see what I’d be missing out on. Man, I can’t wait to watch you guys. I bet it’ll be the hottest thing I’ll ever see. And bonus, I get to touch!”

“Oh man.” York groans; a low delighted sound. “He’s a horny little thing, isn’t he, North?”

“Mmm, yes. It certainly seems that way.” He hums in agreement. “It’s a good thing there’s two of us to keep him satisfied. But we really should get back to the office. It’s almost 2:00 and I have a meeting at 2:30, which means Wash and I have a briefing to go over before then. But, I think that after work we should go for dinner. Some place Wash is comfortable with. We can work out the details of this new relationship without having to worry about homophobic asshats making us uncomfortable.”

“Fine.” York’s lip sticks out a little, the beginning of a pout forming. But before it can form fully, Wash pushes himself onto his toes, leaning against the brunette’s chest and kissing it away. All traces of it disappear when the smaller man drops back onto his feet, his voice steady and indulgent. “OK. As long as there are more of those in the future, I suppose I can deal with being separated from the two of you for a few hours. How long will you be tonight, babe?”

“I can’t see us being later than 5:30.” He tugs York to him, chasing Wash’s kiss with his own, enjoying the traces of the younger man on his lips. “How about you meet us in my office around then?”

“Deal.” The grin on his face is beautiful. He doesn’t remember the last time he’s seen York so happy. Not that they’ve been unhappy, or anything, but this level of elation has been absent in their relationship for a while. It’s almost as if they both knew, subconsciously, that there was something, someone, missing. If he didn’t feel similarly, North would feel inadequate. But there is just something about Wash that makes any flashes of jealousy burn out quickly. It may be the way the other blonde stares at both of them with equal levels of adoration. York snaps him out of his internal thoughts by tugging on his hand. “You know, North, we’d get there faster if we actually got into the car and drove.”

“Yes, I suppose we would. Let’s go then.” He chuckles, hitting the unlock button on his keys and sliding behind the wheel of his beloved Subaru. Wash once again slides into the back seat, leaning into his space and placing a quick kiss to his lips as he looks over his shoulder to back up. North smiles at him. “Thank you, Wash. But I can’t see behind us when you’re stealing kisses.”

“Oh, right.” The younger man sprawls back in his seat. “My bad. Take us back to work, oh boss man.”

York snorts. “Don’t get used to North letting you ordering him around, Washy. He likes to be in charge. If you know what I mean.”

“Ohh. Well I’m definitely not going to complain about that.” Wash tips them a wink, shifting forward again when North shifts into first gear, pulling out of the parking lot. “So, tell me York. Do you let him tie you up and do all sorts of kinky things to you?”

York flushes, eyes dropping down in embarrassment. His hands fidget with the hem of his shirt. North holds his breath, hoping that Wash won’t tease him too bad; the brunette is very self-conscious about any of the kinks they try out in the bedroom. He’s always been adventurous but coaxing York into new things isn’t always easy. Wash pushes himself further into the front seat, pressing a kiss to the corner of York’s mouth. “From that reaction, I’d say it’s safe to assume that’s a yes. God that is so hot. What else do you guys get up to? I can’t wait to find out. Would you tie me up, York? I think we could have some fun like that.”

The brunette’s eyes shoot up and his neck snaps around, allowing him to stare at Wash in shock. His words get stuck in his throat, forcing him to swallow hard before trying again. “Really? You’d let me do that? I mean, we tried it once with North.. But it didn’t turn out that good. We were both too nervous and it was a complete boner killer. I’d love to try again though, on you.”

“Well then.” Wash grins at him. “That’s settled. We’ll try it out sometime. I like trying new things.”

York’s smile returns, but it’s tentative. “North likes to experiment too. I’m not very good at it.”

“But that’s not a bad thing, hun.” Wash reassures him with a wink. “It just means you know what you like and what you’re good at. There is nothing wrong with that.”

“Yeah.” The brunette inhales shakily. “Yeah, I guess that’s true.”

“Don’t worry, York.” The other blonde pats his shoulder comfortingly as they pull into the office parking lot. “I’d never make you do anything that made you uncomfortable. I promise. I’m sure there will be a time when you’re busy and it’s just me and North. And heck, you could always watch if you don’t wanna participate. Whatever works. I’m easy.”

“I’m sure we’ll figure it out.” North smiles over at them. “This will work for everyone, York. Nobody is going to get left out. I promise. And I love you just the way you are. I’ve never had a problem with our sex life.”

Tension North feels bad for not even noticing leaks out of York completely, and the brunette reaches over to kiss him soundly. “Thanks North. I wasn’t truly worried. But it’s nice to know that I’m not being replaced.”

Wash huffs at him. “Not likely. I don’t think I could replace you even if I wanted to, York. We’re very different people, you and I. But I’d never want to. Because I want you, dumby.”

“Yeah, I get it.” York sighs, opening his door. “Sorry. Anyway, let’s get back to work, shall we? I have a hacking attempt to trace and a few people on the 3rd floor to talk to about their browsing habits. Midget porn… I’ll never understand people. Joys of the job.”

Wash follows him out of the car, laughing lightly. Their doors click closed, and North takes a moment to watch them interact, similar to the one he took at the restaurant. This interaction is no less amusing than that one, and he takes a moment to once again thank whomever happens to be looking out for them. Because holy shit, how could he have ever thought his life was perfect, that he was truly content, without David Washington in it?

A tap on his window startles him. Wash is leaning down to peer through the glass at him, a concerned frown on his face. A few paces behind him, York watches him, his own amusement dancing in his eyes. His husband probably knows what he’s thinking. Wash knocks again, before opening his door. “You OK, sir?”

The way Wash says ‘sir’ has always sent a shiver up his spine, but now it causes arousal to race through his veins like fire through dry grass. A brief image of Wash on his hands knees, calling him sir, and begging for permission to come flashes through his mind. Later, he promises himself. Later. Smiling at the intern, he slides out of the car smoothly. “Fine. Just had an errant and preoccupying thought.”

“Oh. Well, can we have preoccupying thoughts up in your office?” The question is completely innocent, right down to Wash’s tone and body language. That doesn’t stop North’s body from reacting, however. Because there are things he would love to occupy himself with in his office and plenty of those belong to the wandering thoughts he’s been having recently. He’s lucky that Wash doesn’t seem to notice his struggle, instead turning to lead him away from the car. York falls into step beside them, giving him a knowing look as the other blonde does his job, attempting to organize North and prepare him for the meeting. “So it’s 2:05. Which should be enough time to brief you for this merger proposal. I’ve looked over the paperwork and it has the potential to be quite nasty. But I think I may have found a few weak spots that we can put pressure on. Ultimately, a hostile takeover benefits nobody in this particular scenario. Most of their current employees are valuable assets, but a few of the upper management team should be offered a buyout. Their current CFO needs to go, regardless of whether she takes the package or not. She’s incompetent and the entire reason why they’re even considering this deal. They’ve been hemorrhaging money since her appointment to the position three years ago. I also suspect that there might be some corporate espionage happening in her office, so I’d suggest getting rid of that entire department. Replace them with some of our own.”

“Sounds reasonable.” North thinks back to the briefing he read this morning, trying to recall a few of the finer details he had issues with as they stride through the lobby and right into the just emptied elevator. “What about the proposed union sanctioned strike due to current management refusing wage increases? And the rumours of a deal to outsource labour and production to China? That alone would be a point of contention, and I’d rather address and debunk any whisperings before we merge. Things will go a lot smoother if the employees know their jobs are safe.”

“It shouldn’t be a problem, sir.” Wash pauses for a second to consider this. “Although, if the negotiations go sour, they may use it to their advantage and try to sway their shareholders and board members into voting down the merger. If that starts looking likely I’d suggest leaking our intentions to the press. If they’re going to play dirty, I say we do too. It's better than letting it get nasty down the road.”

The elevator opens on the fourth floor, and York leans up to brush a quick kiss across his lips before doing the same to Wash. “I’ll see the two of you at 5:30. Play nice.”

“I’m always nice.” North fires back as the brunette walks away. The doors close behind him before he has a chance to fully appreciate that fine ass of his. But no matter, it just means he’ll have to focus on Wash instead. Something he does with pleasure. “So, what about the potential strike factor? Is there anyway we can avoid that during our merger? We’re obviously willing to renegotiate contracts and offer buyouts or early retirement packages for any employee that does not wish to continue on under our management. But preventing a strike is necessary for us to make this acquisition worth it.”

“We could invite the union representative to the table. Make it a requirement for negotiations to continue.” Wash pitches the idea with a little shrug. “It's not a conventional move, but there is nothing in either company’s bylaws against it. It’s something to consider if this meeting goes sideways. I think they’re probably refusing to discuss wage increases because of this merger proposal and their desire to kill it for a valid reason. Of course, they’re trying to manipulate Newell Brands into being the one that refuses the deal.”

“If it saves this deal then I’m willing to change the rules a little.” North smirks at him, voice dropping down to a deep purr.. “You did some incredible research, love. I think you deserve a reward.”

The line is a little cheesy and he knows it. But the way Wash reacts tells him it doesn’t matter a single bit. The younger blonde practically leaps at him, North catching him easily, hands coming to grip the backs of his thighs in support. Their lips meet in a frantic kiss that seems to suck all of the air out of the room. He stumbles forwards a bit, pressing Wash into the wall of the elevator in full view of the camera. It’s his turn for a makeout session with the intern, and this time York gets the privilege of a show. One kiss morphs into another, and another, lips and tongue and teeth exploring each other. Sadly it ends far too soon, the elevator dinging as it opens to the top floor. North reluctantly lowers Wash back to his feet, placing a final kiss to his swollen lips. A smile flashes his way, a freckled hand reaches up to fix his tie, and then they’re exiting the elevator together.

From there, the afternoon feels like a blur. North isn’t entirely sure how he gets through it. The meeting is dull, a few hours of posturing and fruitless arguing that proves exactly what Washington suggested: these dicks really do want to see this merger fail. Fortunately for everyone involved, the intern’s steady presence and well prepared notes keep his temper from flaring up as his patience frays. By the time they get through the entire proposal, his booklet is covered in ink. Notes riddle the margin, whole sections are crossed out, and plans for the company’s future are scribbled down on the back. Wash’s copy looks no better. North suppresses an annoyed sigh. This acquisition is almost going to be more work than it’s worth. But he doesn’t like losing, which means these stubborn, self-righteous, greedy bastards don’t have a clue what is about to hit them. The meeting ends much later than anyone anticipated, the clock on the wall reading 5:15. Phyllis’ desk is vacant, computer shut down for the night.

Taking York’s advice to heart has been harder than he thought it would be, but North refuses to let himself slip at the very end. He walks the pompous asshats to the elevator, shaking each of their hands and sending them down with a thank you. As soon as the elevator door closes, Wash’s head drops against the back of his shoulder with thump, arms settling around his waist. “Fuck me, that was tedious.”

“That’s one word for it.” He sighs, one hand settling over the freckled ones interlaced across his stomach. He runs the other through his hair, tugging slightly to ease his frustration. Wash presses against him, lifting himself on his toes to reach North’s ear. Teeth pull on it gently, teasing him. He groans.

“I’m sure we can find a way to release all that pent up frustration.” The suggestion comes out as a low, seductive rumble. The younger man places a quick, sloppy kiss to the bolt of his jaw before retreating. “I’ll be in your office, if you come up with any ideas.”

The insinuated invitation is almost irresistible and the floor is completely deserted. It’s not like he hasn’t engaged in sexual activities at work before. He’s fucked York against the panoramic windows plenty of times in the last month alone. But this is Wash, and this is new. North would prefer their first time to be in a bed, regardless of how many fantasies he’s had about bending his intern over his desk and pounding the ever-living fuck out of him. And it definitely requires his husband’s presence. So he follows Wash down the hall to his office, intent on explaining this.

Of course York has to go and throw a wrench in his plan. After all, it is the natural order of things.

The brunette has Wash pinned against the open door and is in the process of sucking a healthy looking mark just below the collar of the younger man’s recently unbuttoned shirt. The blonde’s head is tipped back to rest against the door, allowing York easier access, his hand gripping a fistful of brown hair to keep those lips against his skin. North meets his blissed out stare with unbridled arousal, all thoughts of making their first time special, making it anything but this, flying out the window. All he can focus on is the beautiful, utterly debauched man in front of him and the breathtaking whimpers falling from his mouth. Wash reaches out for him and the shift of his body is enough to notify York of North’s presence. The brunette nibbles the mark his mouth just made before shooting him a grin. “Heard you had a frustrating afternoon? Would you like us to help you work off all that tension? Wash is pretty desperate to get rid of his.”

The brunette rocks forward, thigh pressing against Wash’s crotch, and the moan it drives from the other blonde’s lips is the final nail in the coffin for North’s self control. He covers the distance between himself and his lovers in two quick strides, crowding in behind York. His hips press flush against his husband’s ass and he uses his weight to control the other man’s pace. Leaning over York’s shoulder, he captures Wash’s mouth in desperate kiss. A moan of approval comes from between them and then York is running his mouth again. “Fuck, yeah just like that North. The two of you are so fucking hot. If I wasn’t so damn possessive, I could probably make a fortune selling the surveillance footage of this. But fuck sharing, I want you both all to myself.”

Wash breaks away from the kiss, despite the disapproving growl he emits. “Oh but I like being shared. Although, I suppose there are two of you. So as long as you share me, that won’t be much of an issue. In fact, we should practice that sharing right now. Over the desk.”

North’s cock jumps, quite literally, in his pants. York moans at the sensation, grinding back into him and nipping Wash’s lower lip. “North really likes that idea. And I agree. I want to watch him bend you over the desk and fuck your gorgeous little ass. I wonder, do you have freckles everywhere, Wash?”

“Get me naked and you’ll find out.” Wash winks, biting his lip provocatively. “But I refuse to lose my clothes without company. So… take it off.”

York scrambles to follow the younger man’s order, pushing North away in his haste to undress. Following his lovers’ leads, he shrugs out of his suit jacket, tossing it over the back of the closest chair. His husband’s shirt hits the floor in a careless pile, followed quickly by Wash’s. North calmly unbuttons his shirt, popping the ones on his cuffs before sliding it off of his shoulders, folding it over his jacket as an errant shoe flies by his head. He continues his methodical undressing even as his two companions scramble out of their clothes, the room silent except for the sound of fabric hitting the floor. Glancing up, he takes Wash in. The smaller blonde’s hands are moving towards the second last piece of clothing adorning his body. He can’t help groaning at the sight. “Leave the tie. York likes to steer, it’ll give him something to grab onto.”

“Oh god, yes!” York’s head shoots up causing him to stumble, pants half off. “Mmm. Wash, the things I’d do to you with that tie. But I suppose for now, I’ll just leave it around that pretty little neck of yours. Use it to control you. Would you like that? Want me to use your tie to guide you as you suck my cock like the perfect little slut you are?”

For a moment North worries that the brunette might have taken it too far because Wash’s eyes grow wide with shock. He’s about to scold York and tell him to take it down a notch when the other man practically launches himself at his husband, hands occupying themselves with stripping off his underwear. His eyes flick to North. “Hurry up slowpoke. Lose the clothes and bend me over your desk. I want you to fuck me so good that none of us can so much as glance at it without thinking about tonight. I want us all to remember this.”

York drags Wash to his feet, crashing their lips together as he toes off his shoes and socks, quickly stripping his pants off and folding them over the rest of his clothing. As tempting as it is to just toss his clothing anywhere, like the other two did, North knows you don’t just drop a tailored Armani suit on the floor. Especially not when you look as good as he does in it. However, his boxer-briefs aren’t nearly as delicate, so, while he knows he also looks amazing in them, he doesn’t give a flying fuck where they land. Stepping out of them, he kicks them to the side before advancing on the two naked men furiously making out in front of him.

Stopping just short of interrupting, North takes in the familiar sight of York’s muscles and tattoos, reveling in the tantalizing way they mingle with the newness of pale, freckled skin. He pauses for a moment, committing the sight to memory, hoping that the novelty of it never wears off. After a long minute, he closes the distance, trailing a hand down Wash’s back, cupping a handful of his ass and squeezing. The resulting gasp has him smiling with satisfaction. He lays a light smack to the beautiful globe of flesh beneath his hand. “God you’re beautiful. Both of you. But as hot as this is, I remember someone promising me some stress relief. This isn’t my desk. And while I could bend you over and take you here, make you choke on York’s dick as I put you on your hands and knees and fuck you until they’re shaking so hard you can barely stay upright, I think the desk would probably be more comfortable for you. Rugburn isn’t very pleasant.”

“Mmm, I did promise.” Wash lets himself be tugged out of York’s arms and North leads him by the hand over to the glass desk. He pulls the younger man into his chest for a brief but thorough kiss. It must be a pretty good one, because his body goes pliant and loose, relaxing into North with a pleased sigh. It takes him completely by surprise, then, when Wash finds himself spun around and bent over the desk in a dizzyingly fluid movement, a hand firmly planted in the middle of his back. North trails nips and kisses down the line of his spine, tongue occasionally straying from the path to trace an interesting patch of freckles. Once he reaches the adorable pair of dimples on his lower back, North grabs a double handful of ass, pulling Wash’s cheeks apart. A quick bite to the cluster of dots above his left cheek is the only warning he offers before his tongue follows the valley of his crack, lapping intently at his hole.

“Holy shit. Oh god.” Wash thrusts backwards, chasing the sensation of North’s tongue swirling over his rim. He continues for another few moments, licking the younger blonde open with slow, intense drags of his tongue, only stopping when York’s hand lands on his shoulder. The brunette nudges a bottle of lube into his hand as Wash protests desperately. “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

“Needy little thing, aren’t you?” York trails a hand down his side, stopping just above North’s hand. He looks up from his spot behind Wash, taking in the way his husband’s eyes are blown out with desire and the pleading look on their new lover’s face. Wash squirms against the desk, a low mewl falling from his lips when North squeezes his ass. “I think he’d probably appreciate your fingers in his ass, North. Isn’t that right, babe? You want something filling you up, don’t you? Feel desperately empty right now?”

“North _**please** _ _**!**_ ” Wash wails, ass pressing backwards into his hands in an invitation that would be impossible for anyone to say no to. York grips a handful of the younger man’s hair, dragging his head back to claim his mouth in a harsh kiss, distracting him from the absence of North’s hands. He pops the lube open, coating three fingers in it before drizzling some down the crack of Wash’s beautifully freckled ass, resulting in a shocked gasp. His lips pull away from York’s to complain. “Shit. Cold. Couldn’t you have warmed that up a little.”

“Stop whining, love. ” He punctuates his next words by feeding a finger slowly into his entrance. “I’m just giving you what you want. Why don’t you relax over the desk? I intend to take my time.”

Wash moans, body quivering at the combined sensation of the slowly pumping finger in his ass and the promise in North’s words. When he hits his prostate with an exploratory stroke, the younger man’s arms tremble, gaining them a breathless whimper. Glancing up at York, he winks, dragging the pad of his finger over that spot again. The brunette catches Wash deftly when his arms give out, lowering him gently onto the glass surface of the desk. “Careful, Washy. That could have been painful, and I’d rather the only bruises you have come from the marks we suck onto your skin.”

York looms over him, getting in North’s space a little, beautiful expanse of tanned skin, defined muscle, and colorful swirls and lines of ink. The brunette is far too gorgeous and it's extremely distracting in this particular instant, especially when all he wants to do is lean over and lick a line from the base of his hard cock to the definition of his abs. North groans, sliding the hand not currently busy opening up Wash over York’s stomach appreciatively, before shoving him away. “You’re in my way, love. I’m sure Wash can find a way to occupy you though.”

“Mmm, I -oh fuck North- I can do that.” Wash wiggles a little, moaning distractedly when North’s finger slides out of him only to return with a second one. He can hear the waver in the younger man’s voice as he twists his fingers, spreading them out carefully. Wash reaches back, tangling his finger with York’s and pulling the brunette around the desk. “Come here. Let me -ahh- let -mm fuck- I want to -oh god- taste you.”

He watches as York steps in front of Wash, running a hand through his hair, over his cheek, and down his neck to wrap the loose ends of his tie around his palm, using it to guide his head forward. The sight of his husband’s cock being fed inch by inch through those gorgeous lips causes fire to course through North’s veins. It’s probably the hottest thing he’s seen so far, although equally alluring is the mental image of his own hard length disappearing into the tight ass his fingers are currently buried in while York uses the momentum of his thrusts to fuck Wash’s face. He shudders hard, unable to control the thrills shooting through his body at that thought. Adding another finger, he speeds up his preparation, efficiently loosening the other man’s entrance.

“Yesss, just like that babe.” York moans, rocking his hips gently forward to bury himself deeper into the sinful mouth that has been teasing them all afternoon. “Oh fuck, your mouth is fucking perfect. You look so pretty all spread out like this with your mouth stuffed full. But I bet you’d look better with North’s dick in your ass. What do you say, Wash? You ready for him yet, babe?”

Wash releases a hum of agreement that resonates through his entire body, nodding his careful assent. York grins, shooting North a wink. “I’m pretty sure that was a ‘ _yes’_ North. I bet if his mouth wasn’t so full, Wash would even be begging. So, as much as I love watching you tease him, I think we’d all really appreciate it if you start fucking him. Hard. Like, I want you to pound into him hard enough that it drives me down his throat on every thrust.”

“Mmm god yes.” North scrambles back to his feet, snatching the lube off the desk, hesitating for a moment. “We don’t have any condoms.”

York pulls away from Wash, dropping the grip in his hair so the younger man can answer. “I’m clean. Are you guys clean? If you say you’re clean I believe you.”

“I haven’t had sex with anyone other than York in the past 5 years. So unless he’s been doing something naughty, I think we’re OK.” North raises his eyebrows at York, asking a question he already knows the answer to.

“Yeah no, the only person I’ve so much as looked at that isn’t you is Wash.” York smirks. “And we haven’t gotten far enough yet to get anything from eachother.”

“Good. Now that we’ve settled that…” Wash thrusts his ass out in offering, turning to wink at him. “Fuck me, North. Fuck me hard. Please. I want what York just described. I want you to both to fuck me until I’m a writhing mess.”

North doesn’t need a second invitation. He spreads a decent amount of lube along his shaft, lining it up with Wash’s hole and pressing in slowly. The younger man moans and York takes advantage of that, filling his mouth as soon as it opens, using the hand tangled carefully in his tie to tug him forward. The brunette continues his pace from before, slowly rocking his dick in and out of Wash’s lips and North watches, enraptured, as he sinks further into the welcome heat enclosing his cock. As soon as he’s bottomed out, balls settled comfortably against the lower curve of his ass, North begins to move. He starts his thrusts off slow and even, pulling back and pushing in carefully, allowing Wash to get used to the feeling. But as soon as the younger man meets his thrusts, he lets go of his careful control, slamming into Wash over and over.

North loses himself in the bliss that Wash’s body offers, ignoring everything except that incredible desire coursing through him, guiding him closer to the edge. He can feel the tremble of Wash’s spine, the tensing of his back muscles, the flex of his ass, as his pace increases further and he shoves the younger man hard onto York’s shaft. He can feel the happy hum vibrate through his lover’s body again, followed quickly by the sound of the brunette’s moan. But it isn’t until York actually gasps out words that his attention actually strays from the quivering, tensing hole he’s fucking into. “Oh, oh I’m close. Fuck Wash, I’m going to come.”

The younger blonde reaches out to grip York’s hips, pulling him in closer and holding him there. North watches the familiar way the brunette tenses, and suddenly he finds himself so much closer to completion, especially when Wash swallows visibly before popping off of him. York collapses backward into a chair, legs shaking, and North takes advantage of that, tugging Wash closer to him, leaving smears across the desk. The change of angle allows him to hit Wash’s prostate while giving him access to the other man’s dick at the same time. Gripping him firmly, North matches his strokes to his thrusts, fucking into Wash hard as he twists his wrist, thumbing over the head. Wash clenches around him, legs shaking, and then, without any warning, the younger blonde tumbles over the ravine, shooting his load all over the underside of North’s glass desk with a keening moan. The sight of Wash so loose-limbed and debauched is the final straw for him, and North follows him quickly, slamming into him with a handful of final thrusts before finishing balls deep in that gorgeous ass.

He barely catches himself as he collapses forward, hands landing on either side of Wash’s chest, leaving hand prints on the glass. Wash allows him to linger for a moment before squirming underneath him, encouraging him to pull out. His head feels foggy, but he eventually catches the hint, pushing himself away and carefully sliding out of the younger man. Wash rolls over, reaching for the kleenex box. “Well that was… Wow. But holy shit am I hungry now. How about we get cleaned up and go to dinner?”  
  
“Dinner?” North can hear himself repeating the word back. But he’s still a little dazed so it doesn’t really register.

“Yeah, dinner. As much as I enjoy eating York, I think actual sustenance is required here.” Wash slides off the desk with a grimace. “But first, I think I need to borrow your shower quickly.”

“Dinner it is, then.” North agrees readily. He pulls Wash in for a kiss. “I could get used to this. Anyway, go. Have your shower. I’ll clean York up. After dinner, will you spend the night with us? I’m not ready to let you out of my sight just yet.”

“Done deal.” Wash steals a second kiss. “And that’s a good thing because I don’t plan on leaving it any time soon. I’ve decided I’m going to keep the two of you.”

“Mm, good.” York mumbles sleepily. “You’ll have a hard time getting rid of us now. Soulmate thingy, remember.”

“Like I could ever forget, York.” Wash winks, retreating from the room.

“Good job finding him, love.” North smiles, moving over to his side and pulling him from the chair. Something flashes in his head, a long forgotten memory. His voice echoes into the room softly, unbidden. “Again.”


End file.
